Family Guy: The Movie
Family Guy: The Movie is a 2018 American live-action comedy film based on the animated television series Family Guy. It is to be released on January 5 2018. Rating PG-13 = Starring john goodman elizabeth perkins jack black hayley kiyoko tommy lee jones jami gertz halle berry tommy lister jeff lynne Plot Summary The film follows the plot of the TV series Family Guy Storyline meg griffin and her mom help to plant some flowers theres a wind storm coming a tornado takes meg in a car to the land of oz a good witch of south she got to help meg get back home to quahog she needs her red shoes to get her back home she better watch out for mean witch she wants her magic red shoes she finds her new friends in the land of oz to help get back. home to quahog she ran off to see the wizard oz to help her to go home scarecrow tin man lion and then they off to see the wizard oz and help meg to get back home to quahog and to see her family she miss her family they got worried about her good witch of south tell her that her red magic shoes to get home to quahog they have goodbye to meg .her magic shoes take her home everyone in quahog to see her they got a big hug everyone in quahog miss her so much they so happy to see her back home they love her so much everyone is so pound of her to see her back. live action cast Members in the upcoming movie *john goodman = Peter, frank welker Brian, ethan twomey perello Stewie Griffin,olivia newtron john Jasper, mark addy Tom Tucker, jacob tremblay Jake Tucker, jay leno Carter Pewterschmidt and jim carrey Glenn Quagmire *elizabeth perkins = Lois Griffin, lisa see Tricia Takanawa and lois smith Barbara Pewterschmidt *jack black = Chris Griffin and chris shafer Neil Goldman hayley kiyoko = Meg Griffin *eric jerome dickey = Cleveland Brown, stan lee John Herbert, lee child Bruce and david baldacci the Greased-Up Deaf Guy *tommy lee jones = Joe Swanson *jami gertz= Bonnie Swanson *halle berry = Donna Tubbs-Brown *frank welker = Vinny Brown (voice) *jeff lynne = Mort Goldman *rosamund pike = Joyce Kinney *tom cruise= Patrick Pewterschmidt neil patrick harris Kevin Michael Richardson = jonathan plummer Cleveland Brown Jr. *dean king= Mayor Adam West *rosie o donnell = Consuela melanie and elaine silver as susie swanson New live - action Cast Member Additions *will smith = Ben Johnson, a zoo keeper at the Central Park Zoo *mel novak = Officer Jefferson *michael o leary = Officer Gibson *john travolta = sam travolta, Meg's boyfriend and 1 true love *charlie sheen = Chuckles the Clown sam sheen = Sadie Johansson, Stewie and Brian's guardian friend, who passes away later towards the end of the film, then later appears to them as a ghost figure (voice) *kelly preston = Debbie Jones *donna peele = Maggie Lawson Trivia *This movie takes place during Meg's high school graduation ceremony party. *The real big problem: The evil Consuela has just sent evil space monsters to attack all of the residents of Quahog. *Stewie and Brian must have some relationships with Sadie Johansson. Quotes in the upcoming live - action movie (Right after Sadie got struck by a wrecking ball, the Griffin family is in the waiting room and Dr. Hartman shows up.) Meg: "Dr. Hartman, how's Sadie? is she gonna be alright?" Dr. Hartman: "I'm terribly sorry, Griffins, but Sadie's injuries are just too deadly for me to save her right now, I don't know how much longer she's got left to live, so I guess that you'd all go in there and say your final goodbyes and farewells." The Griffin family enters Sadie's hospital room, where Sadie's close to dying from her injuries. Lois: Up "Holy crap, Sadie, no." Brian: Up "Oh my word, I can't believe this, you're really gonna-" Stewie: Up "Come on, Sadie, you can't pass away, we were all gonna do so many good things together as always, we were gonna be in sky diving movies, I was gonna be a bit better than you, but we were both gonna be good at it as well." Sadie: "UUUUUUUUHHH......." Peter: "Hey, you guys, look." Chris: "I think she's trying to say something." Sadie: "You-You all have given me a real good life, I really love all of you as well." Sadie closes her eyes and slowly passes away from her injuries. Dr. Hartman: (putting his stethoscope on Sadie's deceased chest) "I'm terribly sorry, but she's gone for good right now." Peter: Up "Holy crap, she's-" Lois: Up "Yes, Peter, I'm afraid-I'm afraid that Sadie is deceased and gone for good right now." They all begin mourning over Sadie's death bed. Easter Egg Cameo Appearances ''Ice Age'' *Manny is seen at the Central Park zoo. ''Rio'' *Blu, Jewel, and their three kids make cameos in the beginning of the movie. ''The Simpsons Movie'' *Right before Peter causes the water flow, look for a cameo appearance of Spider-Pig outside the Griffin's house in their front yard. *At the Quahog diner, a memorial tribute for Edna Krabappel-Flanders' late voice actress, Marcia Wallace can be seen on the wall right next to the menu, and it reads Dedicated to the loving memory of Marcia Wallace (1942-2013), a voice behind Edna Krabappel-Flanders gone too soon. *Bart, Lisa, Maggie, Marge, Homer and Grampa Simpson and a few other characters including Ned Flanders, Lenny, Carl, Smithers, Mr. Burns, Otto Mann and Dr. Hibbert, make cameo appearances during the Quahog 100th anniversary celebration scene. *''The Simpsons Movie'' poster is seen on the movie theater. *''The Simpsons'' theme tune performed by Green Day can heard playing on Chris's stereo. ''Futurama'' *Fry, Leela and Bender make cameo appearances in the rap scene. *Zapp Brannigan appears as an action figure in the toy department window on display. ''American Dad'' *Stan, Francine, Haley, Steve and Roger Smith make cameo appearances in the diner scene. ''The Cleveland Show'' *Rallo during the rap scene. ''Bob's Burgers'' *Bob, Linda, Tina, Gene and Louise Belcher make cameo appearances in the crime fighting scene. Voice Cast Members Death Notices Over the past years, including way back in 2012, 9great voice cast members of the'' Family Guy'' animated comedy show have passed away. For example, Waylon Jennings, who narrated a fight scene between Peter and a Chessie Charlie's skill crane player in the season 1 episode: Chitty, Chitty Death Bang, passed away in his slumber from diabetic complications at the age of 64, back on Wednesday, February 13, 2002, Florence Stanley, the 1st and original voice for Thelma Griffin in the season 2 episode: Holy Crap, passed away from a stroke at the age of 79 back on Friday, October 3, 2003, Paul Gleason, who appeared in an archive footage in a live-action clip from the movie Die Hard in the season 8 episode: Brian's Got A Brand New Bag, passed away from pleural mesothelioma at the age of 67 back on Saturday, May 27, 2006, Don LaFontaine, who voiced himself as the narrator in the season 4 episode: North by North Quahog, passed away from complications of pneumothorax at the age of 68 back on Monday, September 1, 2008), Ed McMahon, who voiced himself in the season 1 episode: Death Has a Shadow, passed away from an unknown cancer at the age of 86 back on Tuesday, June 23, 2009, Leslie Nielsen, who voiced himself in 1 of the episodes, passed away from complications of pneumonia at the age of 84, back on Sunday, November 28, 2010, Charles Durning, who voiced Francis Griffin in the season 4 episode: The Father, the Son, and the Holy Fonz and mostly other episodes, passed away from natural causes at the age of 89, back on Monday, December 24, 2012, Phyllis Diller, the 2nd and original voice for Thelma Griffin in the season 5 episode: Peter's Two Dads and the season 6 episode: Padre de Familia, passed away from natural causes at the age of 95, back on Monday, August 20, 2012, Michael Clarke Duncan, who voiced the wrong sounding Fozzie Bear in the season 5 episode: The Tan Aquatic with Steve Zissou, a young boy high on shrooms in the season 4 episode: You May Now Kiss the...Uh...Guy Who Receives and the Stork in the Stewie Griffin: The Untold Story segemnt: Stu and Stewie's Excellent Adventure, passed away from a heart attack at the age of 54 back on Monday, September 3, 2012, Carrie Fisher, who voiced Peter's boss, Angela Jones, passed away from heart attack complications at the age of 60 last year on Tuesday, December 27 and Debbie Reynolds, who voiced Peter's former 3rd grade teacher, Edith Wilson, passed away from a stroke at the age of 84 last year on Wednesday, December 28. Movie Theme Song Lyrics Joe Swanson: Hit it, Lois! Lois Griffin: It seems today that all you see is violence in movies '' ''and sex on TV Peter Griffin: but where are those good old fashioned values? All Family Guy Characters: on which we used to rely lucky there's a Family Guy lucky there's a man who positively can do all the things that make us Stewie Griffin: laugh and cry All Family Guy Characters: it's... a.. Fam..ily... Guy movie Songs in the upcoming movie *''Family Guy'' Theme Song ( Bowling For Soup ) *''Complicated'' Transcripts *Family Guy: The Movie teaser trailer transcript *Family Guy: The Movie trailer transcript *Family Guy: The Movie official transcript Category:Animated Comedy Films Category:20th Century Fox Films Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films Category:Movies Category:2015 Category:Animation and Comedy Category:Non-Disney Category:Crossover Movies Category:R-rated movies Category:2002 films Category:Rated PG movies